Twilight Naruto
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Sakura and the girls are going to watch Eclipse. But they all agree, that the Vampires and Werewolves in real life, were better. What could they mean? Story idea, just put it out there. No flames please!


This is just a little one shot I guess you could say. I am posting this to see if I should actually write a story that leads up to this. So please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

(By the way, Anko and Kakashi, and everyone are actually about 18 years old. Just to clear this up before hand)

Have you ever wanted to believe in Werewolves and Vampires? Of course you have, everyone does. The whole Twilight Saga finally came out and me and my friends I swear were the first to buy the books! I am in love with Jacob of course. I don't know why, but I have a thing for werewolves more than Vampires. My friends Hinata and TenTen agree with me, but my friends Ino, Temari and Anko, believe that Vampires are better. I remember back to when my friends and I went to see the first two twilight movies on opening night. We were totally in love and wanted our lives to be like this. Little did we know, that months later, our lives would be.

As I make my way to the movies for the opening night of Eclipse, I think to the last two movies, how they ended off and what this movie should show. This was the great fight and I couldn't wait for some werewolf action! As I arrived at the movies Ino called my name.

"Sakura!"

"Hey Ino!"

"So, your boyfriend to cool to come to the movies with you?" Ino taunted.

"Ino, you know that my boyfriend would rather travel in a pack, he's out with his football team friends." I responded. Yes I was dating a football player, and she wasn't she was dating a normal, well, emo boy if you ask me. Same with Temari and Anko, they were all dating boys that we considered Emo.

"Come on Ino, we all know that your boyfriend is out with his friends too, he wouldn't be caught dead here," TenTen said back. After a few minutes of silence, we all started laughing. We all knew each other's secrets, and our boyfriend's secrets.

"Oh, and Sakura, remember, Naruto, Kiba and Neji are picking us up so the six of us can hang out after the movie," Hinata said after our laughing session. Yes, Naruto, Kiba and Neji were all football players.

"You girls too! We are hanging out at Sasuke's house afterwards with Shikamaru and Kakashi!" Anko said smiling. (By the way I am not saying Kakashi or Shikamaru are emo, it just fit the story)

"COOL NIGHT OUT WITH THE GIRLS! Before night out with the boys" I say seductively at the boy's part. The girls and I start laughing and then walk into the movies. As we walk in, and buy our popcorn, I think about Kiba. Yes, I was dating Kiba Inuzuka. The HOTTEST football player at our school, and the best boyfriend I think I have ever had. Anyway, a few minutes later the movie started.

After the movie the girls and I stood around and talked.

"Oh my god, Sasuke is SOOOOOO much hotter than Edward or Emmett or Jasper!" Ino screeched.

"I know right, I always thought that Hollywood vampires were hot. But, now actually know a vampire, they are sooo much cuter!" Anko said.

"Come on, Shikamaru is smarter than anyone of those fake vampires in that movie!" Temari said crossing her arms. We all started to laugh.

"And what about the wolves, come one, Kiba was better than them in fighting since he was a pup!" I interjected.

"Come on, even Naruto is smarter than some of those wolves, and I thought that was hard enough." Hinata said. I don't think any of us thought we would stop rolling on the floor. She was right; Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But she was dating him and that gave her the right to say that.

"And come one, No one would ever 'mark' someone just for hurting them. Neji's hurt Hinata a million times, and he's still with me!" TenTen spoke.

"And you know what I just thought about that ALL of our boys have that they don't have in the movie?" I stated. The girls looked at me.

"What would that be?" Ino looked at me like all the girls did.

"US!" I yelled like I was stating the obvious to three year olds.

"YEAH!" The girls shouted.

"You know, I am sooo happy that I am not living the Twilight life." Hinata said

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then I wouldn't have the REAL LIVE THING! Naruto is adorable as a wolf, have you seen him in wolf form?" Hinata said.

"I know right!" TenTen agreed. "Neji is adorable as a wolf!"

"Akamaru and Kiba let me brush their hair after they went hunting the other night, Oh my god, their fur was so soft!" I started to day dream. Yes, if you haven't realized yet. I was dating a werewolf. Naruto, Neji and Kiba were all werewolves, and TenTen, Hinata and I didn't mind at all!

"Hey girls, they're here!" Anko sang as two 450 trucks pulled up. The truck on the left was all black and looked like it had Vampire teeth on the grill. The other was a dark brown with claw marks across the door, hood and roof, and let me tell you, they weren't painted. Me and the girls walked up to the trucks as the six boys jumped out of the truck, and together walked over. The Vampires and Werewolves weren't enemies in the real world, or at not anymore! I smiled as I remembered the fights that caused these vampires and werewolves to become friends. As the boys walked closer so did we. As we all finally came up to our mate, us girls, well, being girls, jumped into our guys arms. I didn't care because I knew Kiba would catch me.

"How was the movie?" Kiba asked me. I smiled at him looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Not as good as the real thing!" I smiled a bigger smile at him and kissed him. I was telling the truth, nothing could get better. I was dating a football player, and not only that, he was a werewolf, and to top that off, I was his mate for life, and I have the mark on my neck to prove it. We all went home with our guys and spent the rest of the day with them, in our own twilight worlds. BUT BETTER!

~I know its short and probably crappy, but I think it would make more sense when I put out the actual story. So should I or not?~

Pairings

Sakura/Kiba  
Hinata/Naruto  
TenTen/Neji  
Anko/Kakashi  
Ino/Sasuke  
Temari/Shikamaru


End file.
